


Secret Boyfriends

by Trobedzone



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Abed making Troy Flustered, Boyfriends, Coming Out, Cuddling, Flirting, Fluff, Hiding, Kisses, M/M, Mentions of Sex, sercet boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobedzone/pseuds/Trobedzone
Summary: ”I hate having to hide us from them.” I said.“I do too. It’s so hard not to kiss you or tell you you’re beautiful in front of them. The ‘no relationships in the group’ thing was a stupid idea.” Abed mumbled.I sighed and pressed a kiss to his temple.“I’m constantly using all my strength to not kiss you in front of them,”  I told him.
Relationships: Troy Barnes & Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Kudos: 31





	Secret Boyfriends

Troys pov 

The alarm blared and I nuzzled my head closer into the crook of Abed's neck and whined gripping his Pajamas shirt and wrapping my legs tighter around his waist.

“Babe? we need to wake up.” He whispered.

“Nooo.” I cried.

“Come on we are going to be late.” He laughed.

“You are so warm,” I whispered.

“We will cuddle as soon as school’s over I promise.” 

“Okay, fine deal.” I sighed.

I looked up at him and he smiled sweetly then kissed my forehead. I smiled back and scattered kisses all over his face.

Abed giggled and wrapped his arms tighter around me.

“Maybe we should just skip.” Abed grinned and started to kiss my neck.

“Mmm, that sounds like a good plan.” I hummed. 

Abed got on top of me and his gaze met mine.

“You are really beautiful.” He whispered.

“So are you baby.” I replied then grabbed his shirt pulling him down into a kiss.

“Wait,” Abed said, pulling away.

“You okay?” I asked.

“We have the Spanish test today, it's Friday.” He sighed. 

“Fuuuck,” I whined.

Abed trailed kisses up my neck and to my lips.

“We will finish later okay babe?” He grinned.

”I hate having to hide us from them.” I said.

“I do too. It’s so hard not to kiss you or tell you you’re beautiful in front of them. The ‘no relationships in the group’ thing was a stupid idea.” Abed mumbled.

I sighed and pressed a kiss to his temple.

“I’m constantly using all my strength to not kiss you in front of them,” I told him.

Abed smiled and looked down at his phone.“We really got to go babe.” 

“Yeah, let's go,” I said, getting out of the comfortable bed.

Abed pulled on a pair of jeans, with a Batman shirt and one of my hoodies.

“You’re so cute,” I whispered, kissing him again.

I put on a pair of black jeans with an oversized baby blue sweatshirt.

“I’m going to totally bomb this test,” I mumbled picking up my bag.

“‘Me too. We probably should have studied.” He replied.

“I mean we tried with the group, then we all agreed to study on our own but of course you and I studied together. Then I put on my glasses and things just escalated from there.” I laughed. 

“I really like those glasses,” Abed said while blushing.

“I know,” I smirked.

Abed and I got our bags and went out the door. 

“We are like 20 minutes late.” I laughed while putting the car in park 

“It really wouldn’t be a big deal if we were 40 minutes late, Spanish isn’t till the second period,” Abed smirked, putting his hand on my thigh.

“Mmh I like that plan.” I hummed.

Someone banged on Abed's window making me practically jump out of my skin. 

“Why are you two late? You’re always on time.” Jeff shouted.

“We accidentally slept in!” I called back.

Abed sighed and opened his car door.

“So why are you late Jeff?” I questioned as I stepped out of the car. 

“Like I said when we first met, you guys normally talk about your personal lives for the first 20 minutes, so I know I won’t miss too much.” He mumbled.

“You guys slept in? That’s not normal, you two are usually up super early.” He said looking closely at the two of us.

“We were up super late last night so we slept in,” Abed replied.

“Right.” He muttered in disbelief.

We walked into the study room and the rest of the group turned their heads in our direction.

“We overslept,” I mumbled.

“More like overslept together, am I right?” Pierce joked putting his hand up in hopes of a high-five from Shirley but all he received was an annoyed glare.

“What? that doesn’t even make sense,” I said sitting down in my chair.

“You guys are sleeping together, like having sex! You’re gay, so gay.” He laughed.

I felt a blush rise to my cheeks, I mean he was right, we are sleeping together and I am extremely gay.

“That’s not true,” Abed mumbled looking Pierce directly in the eyes.

“Yeah, what? I like girls?!” I blurted.

“Right. Okay.” Pierce muttered in disbelief.

The rest of the group looked at me.

“I’m not gay!” I shouted. 

Abed laughed a little while flipping through the pages of his textbook.

“It’s fine if you are Troy, we support you no matter what.” Annie smiled sweetly.

“Well, I’m straight. I don’t like Abed.” I muttered.

“We didn’t ask that.” Jeff chuckled. 

“Shut up! I’ll beat you up.” I shouted, my face was practically burning at this point.

Abed glanced at me and winked making me even more flustered.

“I forgot my water in the car,” I mumbled and got up.

“Me too,” Abed said, getting up.

We walked out of the study room and as soon as we turned the corner Abed shoved we against the wall. 

“Abed.” I squeaked.

”Yes?” He smiled.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him in for a kiss.

Abeds hands left my waist and he moved to my ass.

“Abed.” I tried to whisper but it actually came out as a whine.

“Yes, baby?” He grinned.

“No, no, no, no. You cannot do this to me now.” I mumbled blushing hard. 

“They do it all the time in movies, secret sex is awesome.” He smiled.

“Babe we're practically in the middle of the hallway.”

“We aren’t in the middle of the hallway, last time I checked I had you pinned against the wall daring.” He smirked hard.

“Abed.” Was the only thing I managed to say.

“Hmm? Yes?” He whispered and kissed my cheek.

“We should-“ He cut me off by kissing me.

I heard someone squeak then gasp and Abed instantly pulled away.

“You guys EEEEEEE.” Annie squealed. 

“ANNIE SHHHH.” I hushed.

“Are you two dating?” She beamed.

Abed smiled at me and I smiled back with a nod.

“Yeah. Just don’t tell anyone yet.” He said.

“How long have you guys been together?” 

“2 months 23 days and 9 hours,” Abed replied quickly.

That’s so adorable that he remembers it to the hour.

“Awe, babe.” I smiled.

Abed smiled back at me and kissed my cheek.

“You two are adorable.” She said in her high pitch sing-song voice.

Abeds pov 

“Annie, don’t tell the others. Remember the rule of ‘no relationships in the group’ everyone is going to get all mad.” Troy huffed.

“I’m sure they will just be happy for you guys, I know most of us really wanted You two to get together.”

“Right maybe, could you just give us a minute to talk it over?” I asked.

“Yeah! Yeah! Go for it!” She smiled and walked back into the study room. 

Troy wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. 

“Maybe we should just tell them, I’m tired of hiding us.” Troy smiled.

“Let’s do it!” I replied.

“Awesome. How do you wanna go about this?” He questioned.

“I say we either just say it or start making out or something.” I laughed.

“Making out, let’s go with that, it should be in a sort of stupid-funny way like I could say ’Hey babe can I borrow a pencil?’ then you'd hand me a pencil and to thank you I guess we could just make out.” Troy giggled. 

“Sounds like a plan.” I smiled. 

“Let’s just practice it.” 

“Can I borrow a pencil?” Troy asked with a British accent.

”what's with the accent?” I questioned with a small laugh.

“Just shut up and kiss me.” He said making the accent heavier.

I leaned in and kissed him, I felt him smile against my lips and he put his arms around my neck. 

I slipped my hand underneath his shirt and brushed it against his bare skin.

“Mmmm.” He whimpered then pulled away quickly.

“Stop making me all uhhhhhhh or we are going to end up having sex in the janitor's closet.” He squeaked.

“You are not making me want to stop, that idea doesn’t sound bad at all,” I smirked.

“Okay fine, as much as I want to do that our test is soon babe, let’s just go tell them.” Troy smiled.

We walked back into the study room and took our seats, the whole group looked normal except Annie, she looked like she was about to explode. I gave her a reassuring nod. 

“Hey Abed, can I borrow a pencil?” Troy asked, still accidentally doing the British accent. 

I could see he was trying his best to hold back laughter.

“Sure!” I said clearly also trying not to laugh.

I handed him the pencil and he put it down then walked over to me and leaned down to my level.

“Thank you,” He whispered and then connected our lips. 

I heard Annie gasp and Troy laugh a little, I took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Troy whined and pulled away extremely flustered.

“I meant a low key make out not full-on with you shoving your tongue down my throat,” Troy said, trying to hide the embarrassment.

I laughed and looked at the rest of the study group most of them didn’t look surprised.

“GAY. I TOLD YOU THEY WERE GAY!” Pierce shouted pointing his finger at us.

“Yep, nice job, you cracked the case.” I said.

“Why don’t you guys look surprised?” Troy asked.

“It’s kinda obvious, the constant whispering and texting each other during class, Troy is also bad at hiding things.” Jeff pointed out.

“Heh, yeah.” Abed laughed.

“I’m proud of you guys and support you no matter what!” Britta smiled.

I looked over at Shirley who was clutching her purse.

“Shirley?” Britta said. 

“It's fine, it just might take me time to get used to it but I love you two, you’re like my family.” She smiled awkwardly.

“Thank you, Shirley.” I smiled back at her.

“So what made you want to tell us now?” Jeff asked.

“Well Annie sort of saw us kissing in the hallway and we kinda figured she wouldn’t have been able to keep it a secret,” Troy said.

“You’re lucky I saw you guys when I did, you guy were almost having sex!” Annie blurted.

“We were not!” Troy shouted, his voice going many octaves higher.

“I mean..” I mumbled.

“Abed shhh,” Troy whispered trying to hide how flustered he is. 

“So who’s ready for the Spanish test?” I asked. 

“Spanish test?” Britta questioned with a confused look on her face.

“The test we have today?” 

“You mean the test that’s on Friday?” Jeff replied.

“Duh Doy, That’s today!” Troy said.

“Today is Wednesday guys,” Shirley told us.

“What no?!” Troy blurted. 

I looked down at my phone. Wednesday. Today was Wednesday.

“Troy we’re going home. It’s Wednesday.” I said standing up and grabbing his hand.

“You guys can’t just leave!” Annie yelled.

“Too late, we’re gone! Byeee!” Troy laughed.

“GAY SO GAY!” Pierce shouted.

“Yep.” I kissed Troy and then he and I walked out of the room. 

**

“Guess we should finish what we started earlier,” I smirked and kissed him.

He pulled away quickly and smiled “Yes we should.” He whispered.

“Also, you’re adorable when you're flustered.” 

“I’m not flustered!” Troy squealed.

“Hmm really? This isn’t flustered? You weren’t flustered by the way I kissed you in the study room? Or the things in the hallway?” I questioned.

“N-no.” He stuttered breaking eye contact.

“Oh okay, I’d really like to see how you are when you are flustered then, and I think I want to see that now,” I smirked.

“Mhmm.” Troy hummed and reconnected our lips.


End file.
